Magic
Magic: The Explanation Magic is a science. A science that could do the unexplained, but I will explain to you. First of all, understand that magic is the best friend of science. Just ignorance cannot show people see what is science or magic. Arcaniss in Latin is "magic" and that's what the word "arcane" comes from. We use ten percent of our brain, but in magic. We use hundred percent of our brains, if we think naturally. It is quite logical that magic exists. It is also a relief that magic isn't common. You will learn everything about magic. There is "Astral Sense" and there is "Physical Sense". Astral Sense is normally not sightible to mortals, but it is normal to sorcerers and sorceresses. Astral sense is when you cast magic, others cannot see it, but you and oter spellcasters can. As of "Physical Sense", it is when you can see everything. An "Astral Plane" or an realm is a astral place in Earth that only sorcerers and sorceresses can enter into, however you still can see the physical world. '' ''Only races like Men , Dwarves, and Elves could use magic, witchcraft is different to magic. Firstly, magic is not dark or Devil's tool. God gave us races magic as a gift, and we should use it that way. Like common sense, if you use evil magic, you go to Hell. If you use good magic, you go to Heaven. A person who uses magic is called a Magician. Normally, this is right. But there are other names for them such as: Sorcerer/Sorceress: This is a very good term for a magician. '' ''Wizard/Witch: This is a nice term. Warlock: Warlocks are magicians who cast dark magic, however the magician can be a good person as he uses dark to do good. '' ''Spellcaster: This is a synonym for magician. '' ''Druid: Druids are normally different to sorcerers, as druids are more..elemental. Witchcraft or Magick is often about spells that are "over-time". Example, casting a "love" spell and you expect it to happen days later? This is false. Magic is about present, not past or future, because there is no time, we invented time. '' ''Magical Thinking is almost like Natural Thinking. Magical Thinking is also called Deep Thought, but Deep Thought happens in anyone when they think of something uneplainable or provable. Magic is nature, you won't expect it to make it a win in technology or something. Without nature, there cannot be magic. But Air is nature, so nature cannot be destroyed. Because nature supports us and gives us life. Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit are all nature. Spirit is in us, it's in our aura. The aura is a shield that protects our spirit from anything, and it is also the thing that gives us the ability of magic. You need mana, or auric energy to use magic, otherwise if you are very tired., you're most likely not to cast magic. My aura is the colour purple, which is the symbol of hope, spiritual power. Magic does not work by belief, but just by patience, time, and practice. Magic has an explanation, for example A girl has magical powers, she can bring glasses to me without walking and getting it. False! You cannot pull a glass, the element of Air cannot control all over the glass, the glass won't even move. Magical items that you use are magical, but the magic comes from you. For example, a wand. A wand may have magical attributes and have casted the most powerful spells ever, this does not make it magical, only the most powerful wand, with you. Staffs are only used for elemental magic, not even sacred magic. However, you still can cast other types of magic with it, but it is wrong. '' ''Leather clothes are one of the best for a sorcerer. For if one hits you with lightning, you with a most of magic can survive without a stratch on you, this applies with water magic. Nobody would cast spells to your head, it is considered foolish. '' ''Crystal Balls are for scrying and divination, it can be used for good and evil purposes. Sorcerers own dragons, some of them. Most sorcerers become dragon riders. I, Ravenheart have a blue frost dragon that has the intelligence of a man. A gem is good for a sorcerer, often helps you increase with magic in practice, this applies with crystals too. '' ''Without a sword, a sorcerer is not one. You may not do magic with it much, but a sorcerer is vulnerable without a sword, it is also unfair to the warrior. The sorcerer must prove that he has no weaknesses. Pendants give sorcerers powers, such as Ocean's Pendant, it gives the wearer water magic powers. The sorcerer needs a grimoire. The grimoire is a book of spells that has spells in them, it may not have to look like a traditional one, but at least it is a book with real spells. Sorcerers don't need rings, but it is good if they do, for some rings give very good magical powers to the master of the ring. When I say, magic is in nature, don't go to a forest looking for magic. The elements of nature is: Earth Fire Water Air Spirit As you see, the extra one there is Spirit. Spirit is in you, your spirit is an element of nature, Men (mankind) are a part of nature. So that is the easiest way to start with magic. '' '' 　'' ''　 　'' ''　 　'' ''　